


A (waffle) House is a Home

by Stardreamt



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Nico and Karolina and their Waffle House adventures





	A (waffle) House is a Home

She was a girl and she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?

Nico worked her shifts at Waffle House, 2am to 2am the next day. She never left. She had a bed under the fryer and kept her clothes in the fridge. She slept for ten minutes each day.

Karolina was a carefree teen, flying a lot (not on a plane. She was an alien and she could fly.). She liked to chase birds sometimes and take them home to her friends. Her favorite place ever was Waffle House. But when her family moved to a different town, she missed her old Waffle House. She missed the nice staff and the booth her friends would eat in.

Little did they know their paths were about to cross.

Nico’s day at work was just as every other day. She did her work, slept for ten minutes, and worked some more. But when she woke up, emerging from under the fryer, her eyes met the eyes of a new customer. A girl with blonde hair and a bird in her hand. The bird flew away out the door and the girl sat at a booth by the window.

Karolina sat down at her usual booth in the new Waffle House. She pulled out her menu and decided to get her usual: two orders of gravy and biscuits, three waffles, two orders of eggs and toast, and two triple orders of hash browns smothered with two lemonades and a water to drink. She pulled out a five dollar bill and brought it to the jukebox, playing 10 songs starting with Pontoon by Little Big Town.

Nico went to the booth, taking the new girl’s order without saying anything. She made the food, lightning speed and set it on the table.   
“You got a lot of food,” Nico said. “Wanna share?”  
“Sure,” the customer said.  
Nico sat across from her. “What’s your name?”  
“Karl,” she said. “ I mean, Karolina.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Nico said, shaking the girl’s hand and eating part of her napkin. “My name is Nico.”

Karolina watched in awe as Nico ate the napkin. “How much have you worked for long here?”  
Nico shrugged. “Many a year. Many a century.”  
Karolina nodded. “I’ve been eating at the Waffle House in my old town for that long.”  
Nico nodded. “Committed.”  
“Yes.”  
“How’s the food?”  
Karolina ate the entirety of the three waffles. “Splendid.”  
“Would you like to date me?” Nico asked?  
“Yes,” Karolina said. “Let’s go to the museum.”

So they went to the museum of Waffle House and saw all of the original pots and pans and a waffle from September 5, 1955. The day it opened.

They shared a kiss under the illuminated Waffle House sign and eventually, after a few years of dating exclusively at Waffle House, they renovated the Waffle House and made room under the fryers so that Karolina could move in. They served customers together and sometimes, Karolina would bring Nico a bird and Nico, revealing that she was a witch, would make magic and they would fly together, catching birds.


End file.
